


She's Not My Girlfriend

by dylanofuckme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's dating Kate, He's not, M/M, OR IS HE, Stiles misses a flight, and a little drunk?, and claustrophobia, and i just want to say 'me too' to armie's mom, because he as no fear, because he's nervous, but not really, i wrote this seconds after reading about armie hammers parents, stiles asks derek out, stiles has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanofuckme/pseuds/dylanofuckme
Summary: Derek and Stiles meet on a flight that Stiles isn't supposed to be on. Stiles asks him out. Only, he has a girlfriend. Or does he?





	She's Not My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a story about how Armie Hammer's parents met and had to re-write it for Sterek.  
> Also, let me know if this reads well???  
> Enjoy.

Waking up in a seated position with no idea how you got there is not the most comfortable thing Stiles has ever done. It's also not the most uncomfortable thing he's ever done, but that's another story for another time.

Stiles had come to the airport at the ass-crack of dawn to make his 8 o'clock flight and then promptly had a drink (or five) to soothe his nerves. And now, waking up in the seat at his gate, in the most uncomfortable position, he comes to realize that he's missed his flight. By five hours. FIVE. HOURS. He must have fallen asleep close to 6 or 7 this morning after locating his gate. Which is just his luck because he's flying from New York to California for an interview for a job after he graduates. An interview that will be at 10 o'clock sharp, TOMORROW. Because of course, this is his life. 

He quickly gets on the phone and is able to book the next flight out, in an HOUR, from the adjacent terminal, and speed races his way over. After he gets through TSA and finds his gate he doesn't even bother with sitting down. Mainly because he doesn't want to fall asleep again and miss another flight.

Flying makes Stiles nervous so he paces a lot before boarding, and then, while on the plane he hyperventilates through take-off, up until the seatbelt lights are off. Then he calls a flight attendant over and asks for a change in seating. Middle seat is the worst when you have anxiety and claustrophobia.

"Hi, sorry to bother, but I feel like I'm sucking up all the oxygen on the plane sitting here in the middle seat and was wondering if there was an aisle seat I could get?"

"Oh, let me check. I'll be right back." And with that, she takes off to check the status of seats on the plane.

She returns within a minute with a smile and a "right over here, sir."

Stiles takes his new seat with a large, deep breath of relief and finally attempts to relax on the almost six-hour flight.

"Are you okay?" Comes from his left, causing Stiles to whip around and hit his flailing elbow on the armrest in between him and the stranger.

"What?"

"I asked if you're okay. You look a little pale." Beautiful hazel-esque eyes stare at him.

"I... Uh, yeah, I mean, I will be okay. Just... I don't really love planes," he explains, trying not to stare too much and too intensely into the stranger's eyes.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm Derek."

And that starts off a whole conversation about the history of names which somehow, eventually, leads to Stiles asking a question that may be a come-on but may also not be? He's not sure.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Stiles asks, pointing to the sleeping blonde next to Derek.

Derek glances at the woman, seems to debate for a second, and then turns back to Stiles to simply say, "No."

"Oh, okay. Well in that case, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Yes." No hesitation. Oh yeah, Stiles totally has game, bagging this fine male specimen in less than four hours.

"Well, in that cas-"

"Derek?" The girl next to his future husband asks.

"Um... Yes?"

"Baby, how long until we-"

"Baby?" Stiles asks, appalled at an, apparent, stranger calling his soon to be ex-future-husband by such a nickname.

"Okay, hold on a second, Stiles. I can explain."

"Explain what, baby?"

"Kate, not now." 

"No, _baby_ , explain it _all_." Stiles is a little passed upset now.

"Well, Stiles, you see... Okay, Kate, it's over," soon-to-be-ex-ex-husband (Stiles is so confused with his own mind at this point) says to the increasingly angered blonde.

"So this is your girlfriend?"

"Technically, not anymore."

"Derek, what the actual _fucking_ fuck?! Did you really just try to break up with me on a plane? Coming back from our anniversary vacation?" Kate's on the verge of screaming in just a few short words and the flight attendants are looking a little shifty at the sound.

"Um... Kate... I think that you knew it was coming."

"How would I _ever_ have known?" She's at the top of her lungs now and Stiles is so confused about how his life has lead him to this point.

"Well, I told you it was over yesterday and you just said 'no' and then you slept with another guy so... I think you should have known at this point."

Eventually, Kate dissolves into tears and muttered curses that are aimed at Derek while Stiles sits in his seat, staring straight ahead. They land just over an hour later and Stiles gets off as quickly as possible. He knows that it'll take Derek a little longer to gather his carry on and pull himself away from Kate so he takes a seat in the gate after he's out.

Three minutes later Derek comes out, alone, with his head down and a forlorn look on his face. (Kate stormed out before him and left towards the exit fairly quickly.)

"Hey, Derek!" Stiles shouts to get the man's attention. As soon as he spots Stiles, his face lights up with a smile that causes his eyes to squint a little and the lines beside them to become more prominent.

"You waited."

"Well, yeah. You're single after all, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, I'm free tonight. How about you?"

"Tonight's good."


End file.
